Can You Repeat That Please, Kurt, and This Time Do It With Flair
by The Bearer Of Secrets
Summary: Ever thought Kurt should have stood up for himself, or someone should have stood up for him? Well, you're in the right place. From Dance With Somebody AUs to Kurt telling Schue off, there's something for everybody! Will contain BAMF!Kurt and Mentor!Sue. Not Blaine/Klaine friendly most of the time. There will be character bashing! If you can't deal with that, then don't read this!


**Title:** So What?

**Characters/Pairings:** Glee Ensemble, Sam/Kurt

**Warnings: **Blaine/Klaine bashing; slight character bashing of Finn, Rachel, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes; BAMF!Kurt; Pretty much all of the new additions are ignored, and just roll with the fact that Sam is there.

**Summary: **Their relationship has been deteriorating for awhile, Blaine has been pulling away, but it's the last straw when Blaine sings that break up song. Kurt is fed up, though. Not only is Kurt apparently cheating, but his supposed friends are backing his (ex)boyfriend up. Kurt is pissed, and two can _definitely _play at that game.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee, then Kurt would have dumped Blaine's sorry ass, Sue would have stayed co-director, Kurt would still be a cheerleader, Santana and Puck would be his bodyguards (and Puck would call Kurt Princess), and Quinn would be trying to set up Sam and Kurt even while she and Sam were dating. Also, Finn would grow up a bit, instead of how he's (intentionally or not) always manipulating people's emotions. So yeah, I don't own Glee. Also, I don't own the bolded songs, those belong to their respectful owners.

When Kurt walked into the choir room, he was confused to see that there seemed to be two groups sitting apart. On one side there was Finn, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Blaine. On the other there was Puck, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mike, and Quinn.

He walked over to the far side of the room to sit with Mercedes, but a deceptively delicate-looking hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the chair next to the owner of the hand, one Santana Lopez. He shot her a questioning look, but she simply shook her head, lips pursed and dark eyes full of anger. He knew better than to disagree with Santana, especially when she was angry, so he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

Mr. Schue chose that moment to walk in, not noticing the divide in the club. Blaine raised his hand before the Spanish teacher could talk, and Schue called on him, a bit taken aback, as His behavior was eerily reminiscent of Rachel.

"I'd like to perform a song, please."

"Sure, Blaine, the floor is yours."

Blaine and his side of the room all stood and moved to the front of the room.

"This song is for everyone who's ever been cheated on."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "I did not cheat on you!" He protested loudly.

Santana shifted her grip to his hand instead of his wrist and squeezed it reassuringly. Kurt twisted around to see Puck and Sam glaring at the group. He was startled when Quinn's hand reached over and squeezed his shoulder, smiling tightly.

Blaine began singing, looking at Kurt with exaggerated sad eyes.

**Friday night you and your boys went out to eat**

**Then they hung out**

**But you came home around three, yes you did**

**If six of y'all went out**

**Then four of you were really cheap**

**'Cause only two of you had dinner**

**I found your credit card receipt**

_Yeah_ Kurt thought viciously, betrayal quickly replaced with anger. _When you invaded my privacy and trust by looking at my phone. _

The Blaine side of New Directions joined in for the next part, and Kurt found it terribly ironic that they, who had all cheated at some point or another, were singing a Cheating song to him, when he hadn't.

**It's not right, but it's okay**

**I'm gonna make it anyway**

**Pack your bags, up and leave**

**Don't you dare come running back to me**

Kurt raised an eyebrow. If Blaine was expecting to have Kurt grovelling for forgiveness after singing a break up song, he was sorely mistaken.

**It's not right, but it's okay**

**I'm gonna make it anyway**

**Close the door behind you**

**Leave your key**

**I'd rather be alone**

**Than unhappy**

_So you were unhappy with our relationship? _Kurt thought to himself, barely holding himself back from saying the words aloud.

**Uh uh uh yeah uh**

Blaine sang by himself again, and Kurt entertained himself with thoughts of ripping out the other boys vocal cords and strangling him with them. The smile that graced his face at the thought caused Santana to cackle internally and Puck to feel the need to duck and cover.

**I'll pack your bags**

**So you can leave town for a week, yes I am**

**The phone rings**

**And then you look at me**

**You said it was one of your friends**

**Down on 54th Street, boy**

**So why did 2-1-3**

**Show up on your caller ID?**

The traitorous scumbags joined the hobbit in the chorus yet again.

**It's not right, but it's okay**

**I'm gonna make it anyway**

**Pack your bags, up and leave**

**Don't you dare come running back to me**

**It's not right, but it's okay**

**I'm gonna make it anyway**

**Close the door behind you**

**Leave your key**

**I'd rather be alone**

**Than unhappy**

For the next part, only the girls sang with Blaine.

**I have been through all of this before**

**(I've been through all this before)**

**So how would you think**

**(Don't think about, don't think about it)**

**That I could stand around and take some more?**

**(Get goin', get goin')**

**Things are gonna change**

**(Things are goin' to change baby)**

**'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore**

**(You don't stand no chance boy)**

**That's why you have to leave**

**(I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)**

**So don't turn around to see my face**

**(Don't turn around)**

The guys joined in once again.

**There's no more tears left here**

**For you to see**

The Minions dropped out once again, leaving The Enemy singing, constipated expression on his face. Or was it his victim look? Kurt wasn't sure.

**Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me**

**Was it really worth you going out like that**

**See, I'm moving on**

**And I refuse to turn back**

**See all of this time**

**I thought I had somebody down for me**

**It turns out**

They all joined in, this time leaving out their ringleader.

**You were making a fool of me**

**Uh uh uh yeah uh**

The ringleader started up with them again.

**It's not right, but it's okay**

**(It's not right, it's okay)**

**I'm gonna make it anyway**

**(I'm gonna, I'm gonna, yeahhh)**

**Pack your bags, up and leave**

**(Close the door and leave your keys)**

**Don't you dare come running back to me**

**(I'd rather be alone than unhappy)**

**It's not right, but it's okay**

**(It's not right, it's okay baby)**

**I'm gonna make it anyway**

**(I can pay my own rent)**

**Close the door behind you**

**(Pay my light bills)**

**Leave your key**

**(Take care my business)**

**I'd rather be alone**

**(Oh, oh)**

**Than unhappy**

**(Woah Ohhh)**

Kurt sighed. Their relationship had been deteriorating but this just was the last straw. Blaine had gotten half of his friends to sing a break up song to him, and made them think he was a cheater. Kurt stood, face blank, still tightly gripping Santana's hand.

"Oh I see how it is." He said, smirking, which took Blaine and his posse aback. "You want to play that game." his voice quieted, ensuring everyone was silent as they listened. "Let me tell you, honey," the term of endearment fell from his lips, venomous tone causing Blaine to flinch. "you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. I'm the Head Bitch in Charge and you just crossed me." He smiled coldly at his (ex)boyfriend, eyes glinting dangerously. "Britt, Santana, number 56."

"Fuck." Puck breathed, awed. "The Ice Queen is back."

Santana was grinning manically. "Bitch is back!" She crowed triumphantly.

She and Brittany got into position as Kurt plugged his iPhone into the speakers. He joined them, facing away from their audience, as the music started up.

The three began singing, each tapping their right foot to the beat.

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na**

The three of them pivoted around to face the audience at the same time, Brittany and Santana singing backup as Kurt sang the lead.

**I guess I just lost my boyfriend,**

**I don't know where he went,**

**So I'm gonna drink my money,**

**I'm not gonna pay his rent **

Santana chimed in with the 'nope'.

**I got a brand new attitude and**

**I'm gonna wear it tonight,**

**I wanna get in trouble,**

**I wanna start a fight,**

The girls sang alone.

**Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight,**

**Na na na na na na na, I wanna start a fight,**

The three joined together, anger apparent in their voices, for the chorus.

**So, so what**

**I'm still a rock star,**

**I got my rock moves,**

Kurt twirled the two girls before fake-pushing them away.

**And I don't need you,**

**And guess what,**

**I'm having more fun,**

**And now that we're done,**

**I'm gonna show you tonight,**

The girls once again dropped to the harmonies.

**I'm alright,**

**I'm just fine,**

**And you're a tool, **

Here, Kurt pointed to Blaine, much to the very vocal amusement of Sam and Puck.

**So, so what,**

**I am a rock star,**

**I got my rock moves,**

**And I don't want you tonight.**

Santana smirked as Kurt simultaneously twirled her and Britt around, both of them spinning until they were flush against each other. They parted and Kurt stepped forward, singing the next part by himself.

**(Uh check my flow, aw)**

**The waiter just took my table,**

**And gave it to Jessica Simps-shit!**

Kurt started forward, smirk growing wider as he approached a wide-eyed Sam Evans.

**I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,**

At this, he draped himself over Sam's lap, who was noticeably… affected by Kurt's performance. Kurt shot a superior look at Blaine (who was gaping) as he sang the next line.

**At least he'll know how to hit,**

**What if this song's on the radio,**

**Then somebody's gonna die,**

He tilted Sam's chin up with his index finger, noticing how the blonde swallowed audibly. His grin widened as he leapt up, stalking once again to the center stage.

**I'm gonna get in trouble,**

**My ex will start a fight,**

He rolled his eyes over to look at Blaine while he sang the last line, exasperation clear on his face.

The girls once again joined in, both performing an array of dizzying flips and twirls that looked near-impossible.

**Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,**

**Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!**

All three punched the air at the last line.

Kurt sang the next part as he glared at Blaine.

**You weren't there,**

**You never were,**

**You want it all,**

**But that's not fair,**

**I gave you life,**

**I gave my all,**

**You weren't there,**

**You let me fall.**

He turned away suddenly, took a few steps, and pivoted once again, flanked on either side by Brittany and Santana, who joined him in the next verse.

**No, no, no, no **

**I don't want you tonight,**

**You weren't there,**

**I'm gonna show you tonight,**

**I'm alright,**

**I'm just fine,**

**And you're a tool, **

All three once again pointed to hobbit no 2 (hobbit no 1 being Rachel Berry).

**So, so what,**

**I am a rock star,**

**I got my rock moves,**

**And I don't want you tonight!**

They resumed their beginning positions as the music sounded.

The two girls, at the end of the song, sang the last part.

**Ba da da da da da**

The trio, after a moment of silence, turned around expectantly.

A strangled sound broke the silence, and everyone turned to see Sam leaning forward, gripping the edge of his seat. He was blatantly staring at Kurt, eyes darkened with obvious lust.

Santana smirked. "Looks like you'll be getting some tonight, Porcelain."

Blaine glared at both her and Sam. "That's _my_ boyfriend you're talking about." He growled.

Kurt finally snapped and began ranting. "I am not _your_ anything, Blaine Anderson." He growled. "You were trying to make me feel guilty for having a friend who's also gay. Heads up, Chandler, the guy I've been texting? His 'inappropriate messages'? They were ridiculous flirty jokes to cheer me up after my boyfriend started ignoring me. And are we all just ignoring the fact that Blaine did much worse?" He looked around at the members of the Glee club. "He texted another boy nonstop, going as far as to leak our set list! After you talked about how 'family friendly' you and Sebastian were, I asked him. Did you know that he screen-shotted your messages? Turns out he was being such a dick so he could tip me off about how much of a douche you are. He still is a little shit, but at least he's not insulting me all the time now. But back to the matter at hand. If anyone cheated, it was you. Not only that, but he blatantly insulted me in front of you, and you did nothing to stop it! You have been ignoring me, even more so than usual! Normally, I have to fucking schedule make out sessions with you,"

"Wait, seriously?" Puck asked, voice full incredulity.

Kurt continued on, ignoring the interruption. "which is just plain ridiculous, but you started canceling them, to add insult to injury. You fucking sang a breakup song to me. No, I'm not your boyfriend, and I haven't been for awhile. I should have listened to Coach Sylvester when she told me to never trust someone who modeled their hair after Mr. Schuester's. So now, I am going to leave with Sam, and if you try to follow, I will strangle you with your own intestines." Kurt then strode from the room, Sam following quickly.

Santana and Pick hi-fived.

The stone cold bitch that was Kurt Hummel, Ice Queen and favorite student of Sue Sylvester was back, and this time, he wouldn't be brought down by hobbits with hair issues.

* * *

**A/N: So, I have some unresolved hobbit issues...**

**Anyway, I typed this up on my phone, so notify me if you happen to spot any mistakes. I'm planning on making this a series of one or two-shots with nothing but BAMF! Kurt (and possibly others) with a lot of Blaine bashing. God I hate that little shithead. It would be helpful if you guys requested stuff, so please review or PM me. I would appreciate constructive criticism, but please no Blaine/Klaine fans bashing me. I'm entitled to my opinion, as you are to yours. I warned that this wouldn't be Blaine friendly, and it's not my fault if you didn't heed that warning. If you're still planning on flaming, just remember that Blaine said Kurt was unsexy, flirted with another guy, let said other guy insult his boyfriend, cheated on Kurt, and OH YEAH TRIED TO FORCE HIM TO HAVE SEX AND GOT MAD WHEN KURT SAID NO. IF BLAINE HAD BEEN ON TOP DURING THAT, HE MOST DEFINITELY WOULD HAVE SEXUALLY ASSAULTED OR RAPED KURT. ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE IS KIDDING THEMSELVES. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and remember to review!~**

**-Secrets **


End file.
